


樱桃味

by StyxHelix



Category: N - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxHelix/pseuds/StyxHelix
Summary: zzzz





	樱桃味

7.  
身体先于理智做出反应。  
空气中的樱桃味和玫瑰酒的气味一瞬间充斥在这个不太大的房间里，浓郁到近乎要爆炸。  
张颜齐不受控制地亲吻上小孩如果冻般柔软的嘴唇。  
这唇瓣仿佛淬了毒，只消得这轻轻的一次触碰便让人难以自持，张颜齐的手穿过周震南的手臂扣住他的后脑勺柔软的发，距离贴得更紧，炽热的鼻息喷在两人近得几乎可以忽略的空隙间。  
鼻尖蹭在了一起，张颜齐抬眼直直撞进来周震南的眸子，水汽弥漫的眼睛里是欣然接受的表情。得到了肯定后的唇舌愈加放肆，舔开了周震南微阖的唇，舌尖扣上他的牙齿，撬开牙关在甜美的口腔里攻城略地。  
alpha的本能彻底被唤醒，就算是张颜齐这样温柔的人现在也完全被欲望控制，他顾不得前几天无数次给自己设的心理暗示和桎梏，现在他的脑子里想的，只有把眼前的这个诱人的omega拆吃入腹而已。  
左手扯开了浴袍松松垮垮系着的带子，顺着拉开的口子摸上了小孩的腰，周震南的腰上没什么肉，但是摸起来却软软的，在光滑的腰上流连一阵的手继续向前滑动，探进了周震南的股缝，omega敏感的身体已经有了反应，张颜齐的指尖沾到了一片水渍，食指和中指伸进了omega温热的蜜穴。  
张颜齐感受到怀里的小小身体在刺激下细微的颤抖，双唇凑近周震南的耳朵，热气呵在小孩敏感的耳廓，“放松，南南。”  
话这么讲着，行为却是火上浇油，嘴却径直含住了周震南柔软的小小耳垂，小孩的耳朵很敏感，在张颜齐的舔弄下忍不住微微地颤抖。身后伸进omega身体里的手没有停下作乱，在温热的穴壁上来回刮蹭，虽然一直有在打抑制剂控制发情期，但这一波又一波的挑逗刺激得omega几乎要进入发情状态。后穴里的黏液越发泛滥起来，肉粉色的小穴如同渴水一般的一张一合，张颜齐的手指被紧紧地吸住，小腹处的邪火烧的更加旺盛，本就抬头的欲望更加硬挺，抵在了周震南光裸柔软的小腹处。  
张颜齐蹭着周震南的脖颈处，软软的发丝弄得小孩痒痒的，忍不住瑟缩着脖子，温热的呼吸喷在他的耳廓，“摸摸他，南南。”rapper低沉的嗓音仿佛带有某种魔性，小孩的手乖顺的抚上了那处硬挺，盲目地上下揉搓着，不太有技巧性地动作却撩拨得张颜齐的心头瘙痒难耐。一只手脱掉了早已被撑得鼓起来的内裤，终于挣脱束缚的性器直直地挺立在胯间，粗大的阴茎因为充血的原因看起来有点可怖，一想到这么大的东西等会就要整根进入自己的体内，小孩有些紧张地咽了咽口水，小表情可爱得张颜齐心头一颤，轻轻在周震南粉嫩的脸颊上啄了一口，似乎是带着安抚性质的轻吻，手臂伸到酒店的床头柜上摸到了一只避孕套。  
撕开塑料包装的声音刺激着两个人的耳膜，两人都对接下来要发生的事情期待又忐忑。张颜齐的动作有点生疏，拉了半天都没有把套子拉得平整些，垂着眼角眼巴巴地看着眼前的小人，像是一只想要获得帮助的大金毛，周震南看不下去伸手帮他拉平整些，获得了主人宠爱的大金毛兴奋地摇起了尾巴，得寸进尺地扯掉了周震南缠在腰上半脱掉的浴袍扔在一边，哼哼着把头埋在周震南的肩窝，去闻他脖颈后的樱桃味。alpha侵略性的气息萦绕在周震南的周身，omega的本能在alpha的信息素的刺激下开始发挥作用，两根白嫩的小腿无意识地缠绕上了张颜齐的窄腰，小穴深处痒痒的，渴望被什么东西入侵。  
湿漉漉的双眸看向张颜齐，周震南就像被打湿了的樱桃枝丫，眼睛湿湿的，让张颜齐生出一点想要把他欺负哭的冲动。嘴唇也湿湿的，张颜齐忍不住想和他接吻的冲动，低下头覆上小孩柔软得像打湿的叶片的唇瓣，因为发情而忍不住微张的唇瓣更方便了alpha的攻城略地。  
张颜齐揽过周震南小小的身子贴近自己的胸膛，小孩的身体很轻，抱起来并不是一件困难的事。他的手掌包覆着周震南两瓣圆润的臀部，一点一点地向下放，龟头抵在湿淋淋的穴口处，omaga自行分泌的润滑液已经让这项动作变得顺利不少，周震南也配合着慢慢沉下腰，肉棒借着湿滑的体液，一寸一寸进入了从未被进入过的窄穴，被填满的酸胀感和被一寸一寸碾过敏感点的刺激感交错在一起，让周震南全身酸软没有力气，如果不是张颜齐还扶着他的身体，他怕自己都要没有缓冲地直接坐下去了，其实从肉棒的头顶进omega湿软的小穴时，alpha的本能就想直接一捅到底，但一直观察者怀里小人表情的alpha耐着性子，照顾着未经人事的omega，好一阵才让omega的小穴完全地把肉棒吞了下去。  
“疼吗？”alpha的声音因为染上了情欲的缘故有点嘶哑，但还是没有忘记关心自己的omega。  
“不疼。”周震南忍不住轻笑出声，明明自己的阴茎都已经涨得发疼，却还是忍住不动。张颜齐，挺可爱的。  
得到了首肯的alpha也不再压抑自己的本能，温温柔柔地凑近周震南的耳朵，“搂好。”  
omega乖乖听话，抱住了alpha的脖颈，alpha仿佛接收到了开始的信号，手搂上omega的腰便开始向上顶弄。  
“啊、啊......”  
突如其来的刺激让周震南忍不住呻吟出声，身后的阴茎一下一下地顶弄着omega的敏感点，两人交合处的耻毛也随着顶弄的动作一下一下掻着omega的穴口，欲望和omega迎合alpha的本能让他不由随着张颜齐的动作摆动着自己的腰肢，小穴上上下下地吞咽着肉棒，两人的频率随着动作的进行逐渐变得和谐，也比一个人动作的时候进入得更深，张颜齐把周震南小小的身子搂得更紧了些。  
周震南的双手搭在张颜齐的肩上，低头正正地看向张颜齐的眼睛，omega的眼神湿的像湖水，alpha的眼睛也满满承着都是温柔，周震南主动吻上张颜齐的唇，omega软软的小舌头划过alpha的嘴唇，撩拨得alpha心痒难耐，他张开嘴擒住周震南调皮的小舌头，手抚上他的腰拉得离自己更近些。周震南的腰窄窄的，从腰身到臀部有一个漂亮的弧线，张颜齐的手掐在腰上正正好，omega的身体被顶弄得一下一下地向上窜，却被alpha狠狠按回来，继续被烫人的硬物入侵。  
周震南浑身没有几两肉，小屁股却浑圆紧实很有肉感，张颜齐的手一路滑下来忍不住揉捏起这两团软肉。omega的皮肤白皙滑腻又很脆弱，只被揉了几下便泛起红色的印子。这几条红痕却激起了alpha想要破坏的欲望，两手紧紧掐住omega的小屁股，紧到好像有滑腻的软肉从指缝溢出，两人的交合处因为向下按着的动作贴得更紧，龟头也随着顶弄的动作一下一下顶着omega因为情动微微张开的生殖腔口。  
对生殖腔的顶弄对于初经人事的Omega太超过了，周震南的眼角因为生理性的泪水被染得亮晶晶的，音调都带了些哭腔。  
“唔，太深了......慢一点......”  
张颜齐最见不得周震南的眼泪，抬头吻上周震南的眼角，湿润的舌尖舔走了小孩眼角的泪滴，然后游移到了小孩的耳边，“别哭，南南。”张嘴含住了小孩肉乎乎的耳垂，周震南的耳朵很敏感，被含住的一瞬间他忍不住瑟缩了一下，身下的那张小嘴也不受控制地痉挛了一下，张颜齐正横冲直撞的下体被猛地一夹，差点射出来。  
张颜齐掐住周震南的屁股和腰把他抬起一段距离，然后再再借着重力狠狠地放下来，每一下的顶弄都越来越深，肉体撞击的声音都变得大了起来，交合的水渍声也不绝于耳，羞得周震南把脸埋在了张颜齐的肩窝处，混着哭腔的呻吟声闷闷地响在张颜齐耳边，仿佛获得了动力似的更大力地操弄着那处小穴。  
“啊！恩啊......”  
周震南被操到高潮，小穴痉挛着收紧，湿热的液体浇在张颜齐埋在他体内的硬物上，张颜齐也到了极限，重重顶了几下然后射了出来。  
两个人都身体发软，周震南仰躺在了床上，张颜齐压在他身上躺了下去，高潮的余韵让两人只是安静躺着，感受着自己和对方的心跳。  
逐渐软了的阴茎从小穴里滑出一点，张颜齐打起精神直起身把灌满了精液的套子拿出来，打了个结扔掉，然后躺回床上从背后抱住周震南小小的身体。  
两人的关系突然有了过分亲密的变化，事件的主人公却还有些不适应，虽然有些局促但alpha的手却不太老实，顺着腰滑动然后就抚上了周震南的胸口，胸前的小点很敏感，轻轻揉了揉就挺立起来，硬硬的，张颜齐的两根手指夹着他，一根手指来回拨弄。  
周震南被撩拨得后穴又变得湿淋淋的，食髓知味的小穴不受控制的一张一合，他有些懊恼，在张颜齐的怀里转了个身面对着他：“张颜齐，你喜欢我迈？”  
对面那个傻乎乎的大金毛一听到问题便点头如捣蒜， 可能觉得点头不够又出声道：喜欢啊，我一直很喜欢周震南老师。”  
“里是憨批吗臧颜切？”周震南被气得家乡话都出来了，“老子问你的是这个喜欢迈？”  
张颜齐感觉自己的反应好像总是慢半拍，他有些懊恼，他一直认为自己是一个讲起道理来一套一套的人，怎么突然变得笨嘴拙舌，只能讲出唯一肯定的，“喜欢。”思维和语言系统好像都在这一刻被打开，伸手抚上周震南小小的脸庞，盯着他的眼睛非常认真，“喜欢你，想要你成为我唯一的omega的，那种喜欢。”  
讲完这句话，他捧着小孩的脸吻了下去，这个吻因为表露心迹的缘故变得更加缱绻，细细密密的落在周震南白嫩的小脸上，周震南被亲的有些喘不过气，“大头齐。我也喜欢你。”  
本来已经软掉的阴茎在周震南滑腻的大腿根上蹭了蹭又硬了起来，张颜齐像狗狗似的蹭着周震南的肩窝撒娇。  
身后的小穴早都湿淋淋的了，周震南也被蹭的心痒，背过身对着他的alpha说，“不用带了，直接进来。”  
alpha的硬物抵在湿滑的臀缝里磨蹭了几下，完全勃起后就缓慢的顺着湿软的小穴插了进来。不同于之前隔着套子的交合，肉贴肉的感觉更加刺激，随着一寸一寸插入的动作，周震南能感受到后穴的褶皱被一寸一寸地抻平，甚至能感受到对方硬物上的青筋。  
被温热的小穴完全吞进去的感觉让alpha爽到不行，张颜齐的手抚过周震南的小腹，照顾到了今晚一直没有照顾的前面，小东西也站立起来了，前面沁出些黏液，张颜齐上下撸动着，身后撞击的动作也没停下。后入的姿势让阴茎进入得更深，张颜齐注意到顶在某一点上的时候周震南的呻吟声会格外动听些，他坏心的一下一下缓慢地顶弄着那一点，手上的动作越来越快，前后夹击的双重刺激让周震南的高潮来得格外的快，他呜咽着泄在了张颜齐的手上。  
侧躺着的姿势不太方便用力，张颜齐把周震南已经被操得酸软的身子拉起来让他趴着，扯过来一旁的枕头垫在他的身子下面，让他的屁股高高撅起来，自己则跪在床上，掐住omega充满肉感的屁股，摆动着腰一下一下凿进肉穴的最深处。omega的生殖腔都被操开了一个小口，alpha的本能让他忍不住对着这个小口用力冲撞起来，仅存的一点理智告诉自己不能顶进omega的生殖腔，现在还不是时候。  
身下人的身子被顶得不住前移，却立刻被拉回来插得更深，肉体碰撞发出羞耻的声音，周震南小小的手紧紧攥住了床单，脚趾也不由地紧紧蜷缩着。  
注意到omega细小的动作，张颜齐减慢了抽插的动作，满满低下身子伏在周震南背上，像一块厚重的人皮毯子，却在这个时候给了看不见身后人的omega十足的安全感。张颜齐把自己的手覆盖在小孩的手上，把小孩攥紧的手拉开，十指交扣抵在床单上。靠近小孩的耳朵，热气呼在小孩的耳廓，“南南，你亲亲我。”  
陷入欲望的omega对alpha言听计从，很艰难地转过头去寻找alpha的唇，张颜齐凑过去吻上周震南粉嫩的双唇，挑逗着他的小舌头卷入自己的口腔吮吸，这样接吻的姿势着实有点艰难，周震南觉得自己脖子酸酸的，有津液顺着两人激吻的双唇流下来，滴在omega粉色的肩头上，亮晶晶的。  
“嗯嗯......”  
周震南被吻着只能呜咽着发出破碎的呻吟声，他的alpha在他身后掐住他的臀肉，愈加发狠的顶进他的身体，他只能把脸埋在被子里使自己压抑不住的呻吟声被绵软的棉花吸收一些，穴肉绞紧，湿热的液体浇在还埋在小穴的硬挺上，张颜齐猛地抽插了十几下，压着周震南的肩胛使上身紧贴着床单，咬住了omega的后颈上，alpha尖尖的牙齿刺破了皮肤，玫瑰酒的香醇和樱桃酸酸甜甜的味道混合在了一起，臀部向前一顶，射了出来，滚烫的精液喷涌而出，一波波拍击在内壁上，烫得刚刚经历了高潮的omega呜咽着咬住了枕头，身体忍不住的颤抖。  
周震南感觉到有生理性的泪水顺着脸颊滑下来滴枕头上，身后压住自己的汗涔涔的alpha再一次吻上了他的眼角，“别哭，南南。”两人交叠的手依然保持着十指相扣的动作，他听见张颜齐凑近自己的耳朵，对他讲了一句，“我爱你。”  
Omega是很容易没有安全感的，却在这一瞬间感受到了前所未有的踏实，消耗了过多体力的周震南困得眼睛都要睁不开眼睛，努力提起沉重的眼皮扭过头对上张颜齐的眼睛，“我也爱你啊。”便直接睡了过去。

8.  
一年前的夏天。  
周震南回重庆找同学聚会，撸完串串之后一群人来到了一个酒吧喝着酒聊天。周震南并不怎么能喝酒，只是装模作样地喝着一杯度数不太大的起泡酒，似乎在证明自己成年人的身份。  
酒吧的台子挺暗的，有人拿着话筒刺啦刺啦的试音，有点吵。  
有人拿起话筒，“喂喂”了两声开始讲话，是很好听的低音“呦呦这里是妖娆。”顿了一下他继续讲“下面这首歌是我听了1-800-273-8355之后的创作，DJ drop the beats!”  
周震南嘴角勾起一个淡淡的微笑，偏头问旁边的同学，“你们知道这个rapper是谁吗？”  
“张颜齐，听说free style battle很厉害。”  
“哦。”周震南若有所思的喝掉杯子里最后一点酒。

这世界上没那么多巧合，缘分。  
不过，却又很多互相吸引，刻意接近。

=END=


End file.
